


To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold

by viveriveniversumvivusvici55



Category: Speakeasy Tonight (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sass, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, again it's these two of course there is sexual tension, it's these two of course there is sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viveriveniversumvivusvici55/pseuds/viveriveniversumvivusvici55
Summary: Neil can't do a Charleston. She can't waltz. They find their own rhythm.





	To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't quite gotten to the romantic slow-dancing scene that shows up later in Season 2, but I wrote my own. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Title is from "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" from How to Train Your Dragon 2.

“You gonna dance with me this time, Doc?”

Neil raised an eyebrow at her, looking briefly past her at the crowded dance floor behind her. She is smirking at him, lipsticked mouth pulled to the side in that familiar smile, and one hand is held out to him in an offer. How she still has the energy to dance, he has no idea - Vince has been spinning her around all night. Not that he had been staring that hard. Nope. Not at all. 

“Not a chance,” he replied, giving her a look. “Not unless the Lord’s suddenly decided to make my leg work properly again.”

She winces, obviously having forgotten that - _he wishes he could forget that, even when he is certain that it’s a good day, his leg throbs and reminds him that the war isn’t really over_ -, but she recovers fairly quickly. Her hand settles back on her hip as it sticks out, and he can feel the sass building up in her from here. “You okay just watching then?”

That makes him squeeze the glass in his hand, the knuckles on the edge between pale and white, and he idly wonders if it will shatter at the force of it. “Mind watching you spin like a fool with drunks desperate for even a look from you? No, I don’t mind at all.”

She wiggles her fingers with a wave, her expression a little soft. There’s something she’s not saying, something she hopes he’ll read, but he can’t tell. No, he just gives her a smile and she whirls off with the next song.

He can dance. He can if it’s slow, pressing close where he can borrow a little support if he needs it. Not where anyone and their uncle can see him fail to work his way through a Charleston. No, this is where he sits and watches, unable to take his eyes off her and wishing he was a better, stronger man who could join her. But, when the music slows, her eyes fall back to him and she smiles that perfect smile, and for that moment, the world feels a little more right.

Then, of course, when she makes her way over and he hands her a drink to wet her throat, her other hand takes his, gives it a squeeze, and he can't help looking at anyone staring at her with far more possessiveness than he would like.

_Mine._

* * *

 

At home, he stops her from taking off her shoes, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Wait.”

She stops, hanging up her coat up by the door. “Something on your mind?”

He nods slightly, doing the same and sliding his hand down her arm to take her hand. He doesn’t say anything for the moment, just leads her from the door into the living room. The phonograph is easy enough to set up, flicking through the collection for something slow, and she makes a sound of understanding from behind him.

“Thought you didn’t dance.”

She teases him, her voice lifting like she’s caught him in a lie. He gives her a look and pulls out a record, putting it down. “I can’t dance fast. There is a difference.”

There is a sound of understanding from behind him, and Neil gently puts the record on to play, turning around to look at her. “Slow danced before?”

She rolled her eyes. “You think I can’t?”

That was not an answer, and his mouth twitches with a suppressed smile. He extends a hand to her as the music properly starts. “Think you can keep up?”

She quietly takes his hand and steps up to meet him. His hand settles on her small waist, fingers curling to support her. They begin to move slowly to the music, swaying at first so she can get the hang of the beat, and then they begin to pick up their movements. She stumbles a little, maybe out of practise of moving so slow, and he murmurs softly, “So used to moving fast, you can’t slow down?”

She slaps his shoulder lightly and says, “You like me running circles around you.”

_I most certainly do._

His leg is not particularly happy with him, he can already tell, but as he spins her and he hears her giggle, he feels like he can bear it. With every step, the sharp pain is overcome by the warmth that has settled in his chest. She speeds him up, helps him step back into the rhythm of things that he thought he had left behind, and he settles her, keeps her grounded as much as she already does.

As the song swells to a climax, she starts to lose her footing, stumbling through the steps. “Neil!”

After a moment’s thought, he lifts her up, letting her stand on his toes. He has spent enough time at parties to know the steps off heart, and he moves them both easily through it. The strain on his leg is a bit much and he won’t be able to keep this up for long, but for this song, he can. She holds onto him tight, trying to keep her balance, and she chuckles. “You certainly know what you’re doing.”

“Of course I do.” There is some smugness in his voice and she flicks him in the shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. _Bahston_ Blue-Blood knows how to dance and sweep a girl off her feet.”

He raises an eyebrow at her. “You call this sweeping?”

She grins at him. “What, you want to prove me wrong?”

_I love you_.

As the song dwindles to a close, he lifts her off his feet, anchoring her for the moment on the ground. Then he dips her and kisses her, hands supporting her back as he proceeds to show her the true meaning of being swept off her feet. Her hands curl in his shirt as she kisses him back, shifting her posture to try and press closer to him.

They part for breath, and his head tilts slightly in the direction of the bedroom. “Shall we dance?”

Her laughter is bright and clear, even as her cheeks are flushed from the kiss and her eyes sparkle with interest. As much as interest and a need for her spark through him, there is softness too, a warmth that wraps him up and reminds him exactly why _she_ is the one in his arms and in his bed.

“Let’s.”

She pulls him in after her, and as the phonograph continues to wind through the record, Neil is certain that as much as she loves fast dancing and he can only dance slow, they will find their own rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> _To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold_   
>  _For the dancing and the dreaming_   
>  _Through all life's sorrows and delights_   
>  _I'll keep your laugh inside me._


End file.
